Can you hear my Heart ?
by DarkraiShadow
Summary: Un suicide ? Un amour immoral c'est certain. Cédric est mort en me laissant derrière lui. Ravagé, je pourri au fond d'une infirmerie avec les échos de ma dépression et l'amour aveuglant d'une femme courageuse.


_**Can you hear my Heart ?**_

**Rating** : M

**Paring** : Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Un suicide ? Un amour immoral c'est certain. Cédric est mort en me laissant derrière lui. Ravagé, je pourri au fond d'une infirmerie avec les échos de ma dépression et l'amour aveuglant d'une femme courageuse.

**Note de l'auteur : **Un Drarry confirmé pour ceux qui ont un doute, mais qui mettra du temps à se construire. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, pas vrai ? J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette histoire que je vous confie avec un petit pincement au cœur. Écrire c'est un peu une façon de se livrer à d'autres. Bref ! Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. En vous remerciant d'avance !

* * *

_** Just give me a reason**_

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Cinq mois. Cédric est mort il y a cinq putain de mois et pourtant la terre continue de tourner. Ma vie, elle, n'a pas repris son court. Je suis mort le jour de sa disparition.

C'était un jeudi matin.

Habituellement il était parmi les premiers arrivés. Mais pas cette fois. Lorsque je suis arrivé et que je ne l'ai pas trouvé près de la fenêtre où il aimait regarder l'un des nombreux parcs de notre école, j'ai su que quelque chose allait se produire. Je l'ai pressenti. Ce que je ne savais pas en revanche, c'est que ça c'était déjà produit. 

_Can you hear the silence?_

_Can you see the dark?_

La nouvelle de son « suicide » a été un choc pour tout le monde. Et quand je dis tout le monde, je parle aussi bien de ses proches que de ceux qui ont cru bon de trouver un nouvel ami en ce « bon vieux Cédric » à présent mort. Une belle bande d'hypocrites.

Son cercle d'amis, dont je ne faisais pas parti, était silencieux il me semble, au contraire de sa fiancée qui a longtemps pleuré. Enfin fiancée seulement sur un foutu papier. En réalité, c'est moi qui partageais son intimité depuis deux ans, lorsque nos yeux s'étaient enfin croisés lors d'une soirée sur le campus et que mes regards s'étaient faits très insistant. Étonnamment, c'est lui qui est venu vers moi malgré sa gêne plus qu'évidente et son air intimidé. Il a bien tenté de paraitre à l'aise en me sortant quelques blagues auxquelles je n'ai pas ris pour augmenter sa difficulté. Mais finalement, sa grande sympathie a eu raison de moi et nous avons bu quelques verres ensemble, jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape par la cravate et l'emmène à l'étage où nous avons échangé notre premier baiser puis toute une série d'autre.

A chaque fois que je me remémore ces moments passés avec lui, quelque chose me transperce là où mon cœur à cesser d'exister 

_Can you fix the broken?_

Au début j'ai eu de la pitié pour Cho, sa fiancée, une jolie chinoise aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron. Et puis à force d'entendre « Cédric » et « mort » dans la même phrase j'ai enfin réalisé l'ampleur de la situation. Cédric est mort, il ne reviendra plus jamais. Ma respiration s'est bloquée, j'ai ressenti des vertiges ainsi qu'une douleur atroce au thorax puis soudain le vide. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Livide. Méconnaissable. 

_Can you feel... can you feel my heart?_

« Draco ? Est-ce que tu veux parler un peu ? » La voix de la vielle Pomfresh est suppliante et sonne comme une tentative désespéré de me faire réagir.

Dehors le soleil est entrain de se coucher. La journée se termine et je n'ai pas montré de signe quelconque d'amélioration alors, dans un soupir, elle me jette un dernier coup d'œil et s'en va tirer les rideaux et allumer les lumières de l'infirmerie.

Depuis ce fameux jour, celui où je me suis retrouvé dans ce lit miteux et ces draps trop blanc, alors que Cédric était définitivement parti, ma conscience s'est éteinte et mon cerveau mis sur pause. Je n'ai pas supporté la nouvelle.

Comment pouvait-il m'abandonner après toutes ces promesses échangées ? Il était le seul que j'avais aimé, le seul à m'avoir tout donné. Et maintenant, ce bonheur que j'avais touché, tout cet amour qui m'avait remplit les poumons d'oxygène, tout ça m'étais arraché. C'était trop dur d'avancer à nouveau dans l'ombre, seul. Ma vie était vide de sens et j'avais trop longtemps marché dans une eau trouble pour le supporter à nouveau.

Il n'y a pas pire que d'offrir quelque chose à celui qui n'a rien pour ensuite le lui reprendre. La vie est d'une cruauté calculée.

« Oh mon garçon… » Ces quelques mots sont soufflés avec une infinie douceur et un fond de tristesse retenu dans la voix.

Les talonnettes de madame Pomfresh claques à un rythme régulier sur le vieux carrelage et se font plus léger à mesure qu'elle se rapproche, comme si elle prenait ses précautions. Lorsqu'elle est enfin à mes côtés, elle se baisse et sa main se lève dans ma direction. Elle hésite un instant mais finit par déposer une légère caresse sur ma joue. Ce geste parait presque familier. Maternelle.

« Ne pleure pas » Chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille. Ses doigts effleurent mes yeux pour essuyer les larmes que je ne sens pas mais qui apparemment dévalent mes joues. Un instant particulièrement fort et aussi bien trop intime. Mes yeux se détournent du visage de l'infirmière. 

_Can you hear the silence?  
__  
Can you see the dark?_

_Can you fix the broken?_

_Can you feel my heart?_

« Je n'ose imaginer la souffrance que tu ressens à la perte de ton ami » Elle s'éloigne quelques instants puis se rassoit sur le fauteuil installé à proximité de mon lit. J'imagine parfaitement ses mains jointes en une prière silencieuse lorsqu'elle reprend « Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun remède pour ça. Pourtant… il faut que tu reviennes. Il faut te battre et vivre. »

Bizarrement, elle ne prononce pas les mots « pour ton ami ». A quoi bon ? Puisqu'il est mort…

Mes yeux se ferment involontairement, me noyant dans les ténèbres où je passe la plupart de mon temps, et ainsi je peux m'oublier. Je mets un terme à ce long cauchemar tandis que je rêve ma vie. Un mensonge plein de paix.

Les scènes que je chérie le plus dans ma vie se rejouent inlassablement pour moi. Parfois il me vient des images de ma mère lorsqu'elle m'emmenait voir les bateaux qui accostaient au port l'été. Habillé en marin, j'étais un petit garçon comblé, portant fièrement le béret et courant à toute allure pour voir les plus gros bateaux arriver au loin. Si seulement je n'avais pas été innocent…

Nous avions une maison de campagne en France, ce qui nous permettait de profiter de la mer chaque année. Dans le grand jardin fleurit, j'encourageais ma mère à tourner sur elle-même pour faire voler sa belle robe blanche. De cette manière elle ressemblait à une magnifique rose blanche, comme celles qui venaient éclore au printemps et survivaient à l'hiver. Ma mère était ce que j'avais de plus précieux et de plus beau jusqu'à sa mort. La leucémie l'avait emporté le jour de son propre anniversaire. Apparemment elle trainait cette foutue maladie depuis longtemps déjà…

Avant que je ne rencontre Cédric, quatre années s'étaient écoulées et avec elles ma joie de vivre, mon engouement, ma passion, laissant place à un froid sans pareil. Pourtant, son sourire franc, son regard noisette perpétuellement pétillant pour moi, son rire chatouillant mes oreilles et par-dessus tout, son amour inconditionnel avaient rompu mes chaines.

Même si je n'ai que quelques souvenirs de mon père, un putain d'autoritaire, froid et souvent absent, je me rappelle son ton plein de fierté lorsqu'il avait prononcé mon prénom à la suite de mon entrée dans cette école.

« Draco »

A cet instant je m'étais retourné, et si nous avions eu une relation père/fils normal, peut être m'aurait-il prit dans ses bras.

« Draco ! Draco ! Draco ! »

Enfoncé dans les ténèbres, la voix de ma mère, de mon père de Cédric et de mes anciens amis résonne de joie. Ils m'appellent sans cesse comme dans un jeu. J'aimerai pouvoir les rejoindre. Alors très souvent je me mets à courir mais jamais je n'arrive au bout de ma course. Bien sûr, dans un rêve rien n'est palpable. 

_I'm sorry brothers_

_So sorry lover_

_Forgive me father_

_I love you mother_

Je m'éveille à nouveau, mais nous sommes un autre jour. Encore. Comme à mon habitude, je ne m'accroche à aucun détail en particulier, je ne regarde rien. Ce qui n'empêche pas les rares visiteurs de l'infirmerie venir tenter leur chance en essayant de faire naitre de l'intérêt en moi. Un jeu qui les lasse rapidement car ils ne déclenchent jamais aucune réaction en moi.

Pourtant aujourd'hui quelque chose est différent. Je ne saurais mettre le doigt dessus. Peut être est-ce dû l'agitation de madame Pomfresh à son bureau. Cette femme à pour habitude d'être calme et posée face à ses dossiers, ce qui est tout le contraire lorsqu'elle reçoit un énième patient à son infirmerie. Une pile électrique, inépuisable. A nouveau une chose très rare se produit, je l'entends tiquer plusieurs fois de suite contre je ne sais quoi. Puis c'est au tour de la chaise de crisser quand elle se relève brusquement pour se diriger vers les casiers où elle garde toute la paperasse administrative. Elle semble chercher quelque chose et pour cela elle ne se prive pas de retourner les dossiers empilés et sûrement bien ordonnés.

Au même moment trois coups sont donnés contre la porte de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh sursaute et laisse échapper plusieurs cartons dans un bruit mat que j'entends. Je crois qu'elle me regarde un long moment avant de se décider à aller ouvrir. Tout dans son comportement parait suspect. Il y a définitivement quelque chose de différent, de presque étrange, aujourd'hui et ça me garde éveillé avec une étrange sensation qui me dévore de l'intérieur. L'angoisse. Que pourrait-il arriver de pire ?

Qui y avait-il de pire que la disparition de Cédric ?

La porte s'ouvre finalement suivit d'un soupire de soulagement. La tension redescend.

« Excusez moi… je ne voulais surtout pas déranger… »

Un timbre de voix que je reconnais mais qui ne provoque absolument rien en moi.

« Oh ! Pas du tout miss Chang ! Venez, entrez. Vous êtes venu pour le voir ? »

« Oui. J'aimerais lui parler si c'est possible… » Même si je ne la vois pas, j'arrive à visualiser son expression emprunte de gêne.

« Miss Chang, c'est… » Je crois qu'elle n'ose dire « impossible » car je sais qu'elle garde au fond d'elle l'espoir que mon état s'améliore. « L'état de monsieur Malfoy n'est pas encore assez favorable pour ça. Cette situation la profondément touché et il reste encore marqué par ce qui est arrivé. Vous comprenez ? »

Cho doit sans doute acquiescé avant de reprendre sur un ton plus bas entrecoupé de larmes.

« J'aimerai seulement… J'aimerai tellement le voir… lui dire que… que.. ! » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, secoué par de trop nombreux sanglots.

Les minutes passent, chacune d'elles rythmées par les pleurs de Cho Chang. Quelques mots de réconfort sont murmurés par Pomfresh pour la calmer, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, dans les couloirs, les rires et les cries de certains élèves se font entendre lorsqu'ils quittent leurs cours. Le brouhaha finit par couvrir complètement ses hoquets et finalement je n'entends plus rien, si ce n'est le bruit répétitif de ma perfusion et des monitorings.

Tout à fait calme cette fois, Chô s'excuse à nouveau auprès de l'infirmière et finit par quitter les lieux. Consciencieuse Pomfresh referme silencieusement la porte de l'infirmerie derrière elle pour ne pas me déranger. Après un long soupire je l'entends retourner à son bureau et ses multiples dossiers sans dessus dessous.

Une question flotte encore dans l'air. _Qu'est-ce que l'ex fiancé de Cédric avait de si important à me dire ?_

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis la visite de Chô. La jeune asiatique n'a pas dénié revenir après sa courte visite. Quant à Pomfresh, son dynamisme légendaire à laissé place à la fatigue et à l'âge. Ce petit bout de femme énergétique ne cesse à présent de marmonner et de soupirer. Désormais, c'est seulement très tard dans la nuit qu'elle quitte son bureau, toujours occupé par ne nombreux dossiers qui s'entassent certainement à la longue. C'est une aiguille dans une botte de foin que la vieille infirmière cherche, à moins qu'elle n'essaye au contraire de dissimuler quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose finit par avoir raison d'elle.

Dernièrement, des inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête sur la mort de Cédric ont fait un bref arrêt par l'infirmerie dans l'espoir de me tirer quelques mots. En vain. Même si je prends parfois conscience de la réalité, mon corps lui ne s'éveille pas à elle. Je n'ai pas fait de progrès et pourtant, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'enregistrer ce qui se passe chaque jour.

C'est ainsi que lorsque ces fameux inspecteurs reviennent à la charge, quelques jours plus tard, avec la ferme intention de découvrir de nouvelles informations, des brides de leur premier passage me revient.

« Pour nous, sans plus d'éléments, c'est un banale suicide. Mais son père tient à savoir le pourquoi du comment, vous comprenez ? En tant que parent, c'est normal. Avez-vous des enfants madame ? A la place de cet homme, j'aurais voulu connaître le moindre détail concernant mon fils. Même ces étranges relations… surtout si elles pourraient être la cause de son acte. Après tout, ce n'est pas normal et ça l'aura peut être poussé à commettre ce geste irréparable. Enfin, je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses ! Nous sauront le fin mot de l'histoire qu'avec les aveux de ce gosse alité. »

Il était donc question de suicide. Et pour seul coupable… notre amour. Aussi sincère qu'immoral.

Noir constat. Silence anormal. Presque douloureux à mes oreilles, brusquement devenu sourdes. Puis elles se mettent à siffler violement sans raison. Je ressens une sensation remonté dans mes entrailles, me traverser de pars en pars, m'étirer et enfin me brûler les trippes. Elle demande à sortir, à jaillir hors de moi. Mon corps fragile et amaigrit se tord. Cette loque blanche allongé depuis trop longtemps sur ce lit de malade, tremble un long moment, sortant enfin de sa léthargie. Je vomis en long tout ce qu'il y a de plus noir terré au fond de moi. Je ne suis pas tout à fait éveillé, que déjà ma tête rejoint le sol tandis que sans aucune force ni volonté pour l'en empêcher, je tombe de mont lit. Comme un somnambule, le corps en éveil mais ma conscience encore en plein sommeil.

« BON DIEU ! Ramassez-le ! Vite ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy ?! Draco Malfoy ! Vous m'entendez ?! »

« Installer le sur son matelas, bon sang ! MESSIEURS INSTALLEZ CE JEUNE HOMME SUR SON MATELAS ! »

« Vous.. ! Est-il réveillé ? S'il est conscient, vous devez nous laissez lui parler ! »

« Imbécile, comment osez vous ! Ce jeune homme est dans un état critique ! Sous MA responsabilité ! »

« Madame, essayez de comprendre la situation ! C'est un élément important… peut être qu'il nous entend ? »

« Sortez ! Je veux que vous sortiez de mon infirmerie ! MAINTENANT ! »

« Vous êtes folle ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous faites ? Opposition à la loi ! »

« Chef, ce n'est peut être pas le bo.. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !? »

« Minerva ! Oh mon dieu... si vous saviez ! Je vous en prie faites sortir ces deux énergumènes. Ma priorité est de m'occuper de l'état préoccupant de monsieur Malfoy. »

« La priorité est de rendre justice à un père dont le fils est mort brusquement ! »

« Messieurs, je vous prierais de quitter immédiatement les lieux si vous ne voulez pas que nous ayons recours à la _vraie_ justice. N'oubliez pas votre place, vous êtes dans un établissement privé et il ne me semble pas avoir eu connaissance d'un mandat vous permettant d'être présent. »

« Ca ne saurait tarder ! Personne n'a le droit d'entraver une enquête. Pas même vous, professeur. »

« Chef, nous devrions partir. Nous reviendrons avec un mandat la prochaine fois. Mesdames, j'espère que vous nous excuserez pour la gêne occasionner. La fatigue accumulée à l'empathie pour la famille de ce garçon récemment décédé à quelque peu fait déraper la situation et nous en sommes profondément désolé. »

« Je ne vous raccompagne pas. Je crois savoir que vous connaissez assez bien l'école, pour vous y avoir vu dernièrement. Bon retour messieurs. »

« Nous prenons congés alors. Au revoir. » 

_Au revoir_

Dans les ténèbres, je me sens enveloppé par des bras chaleureux, m'entourant doucement comme la plus fragile des reliques. C'est comme si un agréable duvet me recouvrait. Je suis dans un cocon protecteur. L'absence total de mon environnement ne m'effraie pas, bien au contraire, je me sens bien malgré les tréfonds dans lequel je suis plongé à nouveau. On dit que la mort est douce à celui qui l'accueil. Serait-ce l'œuvre de la faucheuse ? Alors je la souhaite et je l'incite. Je l'a séduit… je l'implore de venir me prendre ! Qu'enfin tout cela cesse… que je rejoigne Cédric où qu'il soit ! 

_Au revoir_

Le bruit d'une goûte tombée dans une flaque d'eau résonne quelque part ou peut être partout en même temps. Un profond sentiment de mélancolie m'étreint le cœur tandis que je me sens peu à peu trempé et gelé par cette eau perfide que j'entends goûter sans savoir d'où elle provient. J'ai si froid à présent. Où sont passé les bras qui m'enlaçaient juste à l'instant ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils abandonné à leur tour ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout fini par foutre le camp autour de moi ?! Je crie de rage mais le vide à tôt fait d'étouffer mes plaintes. Je n'ai peut être même jamais crié du tout.

Une main se pause brusquement sur mon épaule et l'enserre. Je sursaute et prend peur. C'est _elle._ Vicieuse et séduisante d'un côté mais effrayante d'éternité de l'autre. La mort est là, juste derrière moi. Si je me retourne, elle m'enlèvera, c'est une promesse qu'elle n'a pas besoin de me susurrer au creux de l'oreille. C'est un accord tacite qui n'a pas besoin d'être énoncé. Alors je pleure à chaude larmes, pétrifié à l'idée que ce que la mort promet ne soit pas aussi merveilleux. Maligne, ses chuchotements me conte une histoire fantastique et sans fin où Cédric et moi serions ensemble à jamais. 

_Non. Il est temps de se dire au revoir Draco._

Par automatisme je me tourne vers la voix à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention jusque là. Douce et mélodieuse. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Devant moi se tient Cédric. Si beau et si réel. Le même sourire charmeur dont seul lui a le secret.

Je l'appelle des sanglots dans la voix. Lentement, trop lentement, véritable supplice, il s'approche de moi. Ses mains m'attirent à lui, m'arrachant jalousement à la mort à laquelle je me destinais. Et enfin, enfin, je me tiens contre lui. C'est comme un rêve. Le plus beau depuis des mois. Quel soulagement. Dans ses bras je ne suis plus qu'amour et seulement qu'amour. 

_Il est temps._

Au fond de moi, je refuse de comprendre. Enfant gâté à nouveau choyé par les mains caressantes que j'ai tant aimé, je m'entête de leur tendresse. Rien d'autre ne compte. Et pourtant… et pourtant, par sa présence seule, je sais. Nous n'échangeons pas de mots mais malgré tout je sais. Il est là pour me montrer le chemin et seul lui sait où il me mènera. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à son corps. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, pas maintenant, pas après toute cette douleur. 

_Stand up, stand up_

Le pouce de Cédric vient caresser ma joue en effectuant des petits cercles alors que je me remets à sangloter. Ces gestes ne sont que tendresses. Tout en lui est réconfortant, de son odeur, sa voix, sa chaleur, à ses gestes. C'est d'autant plus difficile de savoir que je vais devoir le quitter une nouvelle fois. Mais au moins aurais-je des adieux cette fois-ci.

Sa main glisse le long de mon corps pour retrouver la mienne un peu plus bas. Aussitôt nos doigts se nouent dans une dernière promesse. 

_Never give up_

Alors qu'il m'emmène d'un pas résolu vers la « sortie », mes pas emboitant les siens comme une ombre, certaines sensations dans mon corps s'éveillent. Mon corps se fait douloureux par endroit puis c'est autour de ma tête de me lancer affreusement. C'est de plus en plus insupportable. Je ralentis le pas et tire sur la main de Cédric pour l'arrêter. Seulement il ne flanche pas, me souriant radieusement comme s'il était sur le point de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux. J'aurais aimé me plaindre et lui dire que la vie est un fardeau. Pas un cadeau. Mais si tôt y ai-je pensé qu'une lumière éblouissante jaillit et illumine tout sur son passage. Elle irradie tout mon être d'une chaleur insoutenable. J'étouffe Cédric ! Sa main relâche la mienne et sans que j'aie le temps d'avoir peur, il me pousse vers je ne sais quoi. 

_Wake up, wake up_

_« _Oh mon dieu » ! S'écrie une voix familière

« Dieu soit loué… Minverva continuez à la maintenir ainsi avec le masque ! Vous faites de l'excellent travaille. »

« O-Oui.. mais qu'allez vous faire avec cette seringue ?! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va lui redonner ce qu'il faut pour continuer à se battre. Ce petit est à bout et si je ne fais rien, cette fois ci nous allons le perdre définitivement ! »

« Il tremble de tout ses membres ! »

« C'est la fièvre qui baisse ! Coupez l'eau ! »

« Doux jésus, sortons le vite de la baignoire ! »

« Très bien. Vous êtres prête ? A trois ! Un, deux, trois ! »

Les voix s'affolent un court instant autour de moi et tout à coup j'ai l'impression d'être émergé d'un océan. Une fois hors de l'eau, je me sens nue et désorienté. On s'affaire autour de moi et sans comprendre comment, j'atterris dans une autre pièce emmitouflé dans plusieurs couches de tissus. Si familier et lointain à la fois. 

_Just give me a reason_

_To keep my heart beating_

Un flash de ma mémoire survient alors. Exactement la même scène avec pour seule différence ma vision des choses. Tout semblait plus grand et plus effrayant. J'hurlais à qui voulait bien l'entendre que j'étais en vie. Et puis des bras réconfortant m'avaient enlacé dans leur chaleur tout comme ceux en ce moment même. La personne n'était pas la même que dans mon flash mais le sentiment était le même. L'amour inconditionnel. Le plus fort et le plus beaux des sentiments auquel j'ai goûté. C'était bouleversant d'émotion. A nouveau de l'amour ! Enfin de l'amour… c'est tellement bon de ressentir ça. Tellement bon d'être en vie pour ressentir ça. Alors comme la première fois, j'hurle de toutes mes forces. Je suis en vie ! Je vis ! Et c'est tellement bon… mes larmes abondent aux coins de mes yeux mais une main viens les essuyer aussitôt.

« Bienvenu parmi-nous mon garçon. » Sanglote la douce Pomfresh. Et aller savoir pourquoi, ces simples mots m'apportent une grande bouffée d'air frais. 

_Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

Je suis en vie. 

_I'm sorry brothers_

_So sorry lover_

_Forgive me father_

_I love you mother_

Et je vais me battre pour rester en vie.


End file.
